Boardwalk
by Uinen Rune Tinuviel
Summary: A sweet fic involving Daisuke, his ego and a trip to the fair. Warning: Shonen-ai ::Chapter 9 uploaded:: A/N: Heheh, must read!!!
1. Intro

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never has, never will. (Much to my disapotment)  
Warning: The only warning is that this is Yaoi (not surprisingly).  
A/N: I wrote this fic a long time ago but I think it's really good. (Yeah whatever!) The main characters (the ones that are mostly shown) are Daisuke and Takeru. Next is Hikari then Miyako then Ken and lastly it mentions Iori's name once. I think this fic is the most descriptive one I have yet. Then again I might be wrong. (Everyone tells me I'm always wrong!) So they're in their teens. Dai, Tk and Kari are 15. Miyako and Ken are 16 and Iori is 14. Good enough. This is about Daisuke going to a fair and being alone but not really. Also it has a good many surprises. It's split into 3 chapters: Introduction, Boardwalk and Conclusion. Thought = '...' and speech = "..." and ***...*** = point of view change, ok. Well on to the story, eh by', heheh. (Oh yeah read and review!)  
  
Boardwalk: Introduction  
  
  
Daisuke was walking along the boardwallk, alone. He wanted Hikari to go with him but Takeru beat him to it. So he went anyway, hoping to get at least a glance at her, or to find someone else.  
  
Daisuke had on his two-toned, blue fire button up t-shirt over his longsleaved, navy blue pullover shirt. His t-shirt was undone and blowing slighty in the wind. His long baggy blue jeans were ripped from walking on them and his sneakers were torn up from all his soccer practice. Skateboarding didn't help either. His soft aburn hair flowed gently to his ears covering the very tips of them. His bangs were just as long as the rest of his hair and it was hanging in front of his eyes.  
  
Daisuke sighed as he blew his bangs back. When they fell into the same spot again he pushed them back with his hands. He thought he heard someone call out his name, but when he turned around no one was there. Dai sighed again as he shoved his hands in his pockets and his hair fell into his eyes. This time he just let it be.  
  
'Hmm, I wish I was here with Hikari. I feel imtimidated by all these couples. Actually I don't care who's here with me. It could be Iori for all I care. At least I wouln't have to be alone.' Dai thought.  
  
***  
  
As luck would have it someone was thinking the exact same thing. He saw the redhead slump down on a bench that wasn't being occupied by some lovey dovey couple.  
  
'Ah, I wish that I was sitting next to Dai-kun. We would be snuggling against each other. It would be so sweet. Alas, I can only wish. I can't even tell him my feelings. I'm just so afraid of rejection.' 


	2. Boardwalk

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never has never will. (Much to my disapotment)  
A/N: I know the first chapter is a little short, heheh. But hey it was only an introduction, this is the full body. Still short for some people though. Thought = '...' and speech = "..." and ***...*** = point of view change, ok. R & R peeps! Now, the story!  
  
Boardwalk  
  
  
"Dai?!"  
  
This time Daisuke was sure someone called out his name. He looked up and, sure enough, there was Takeru running towards him.  
  
Dai jumped up, and in his excitement to finally have someone to talk to besides himself, forgot that Takeru was supposed to be with Hikari.  
  
He noted that Takeru was kinda cute when he was all dressed up. TK had on his forest green, button up, silk shirt, that ruffled when the wind blew it and shimmered when the ligth hit it a certian way, and black jeans that went his down over boots and touched the ground. His weren't ripped up on the bottom. Dai duduced that they weren't because they were most likely new. His blond hair, usally covered by one of his many bucket hats, was blowing about softly in the brezze. It was longer than Daisuke's by at least two inches. Some of it blew in his eyes but he brushed it away quickly. He was also wearing some of his brothers trademake brown boots.  
  
"TA?!"  
  
Takeru smirked and slaped his forehead.  
  
"Argh, don't start that again."  
  
Daisuke laughed. The friends started to walk somewhere.  
  
"Gomen bout that. It's just reflexes I guess."  
  
"S'ok."  
  
"So where's Hikari?"  
  
Dai asked as he turned around looking for her. While he was walking backwards he triped over his own feet and fell backwards. He almost fell right to the ground but Takeru caught him just in time. Daisuke looked up at Takeru sheepishly and gave him tentitive half smile. Takeru looked down and smirked.  
  
"Ya couldn't wait eh?" TK laughed.  
  
Daisuke stood up and glared at him. They resumed walking.  
  
"Heheh, I was wondering when you'd ask that. She and Miyako are gone somewhere. So I left them to go find you." Takeru said cheerfully.  
  
Daisuke stoped walking and just stood there with his mouth hanging open. It took Takeru a moment to relize that Daisuke wasn't walking beside him anymore. He cocked his head slightly to the side to see Dai standing behind him. Takeru shook his head and doulbled back.  
  
"Motomiya? Why don't you pick your mouth up from the ground." Takeru smiled as he closed Daisuke's mouth gently with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Dai couldn't help but stare at TK and think how much he looks like his brother when he smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the fariswheel."  
  
Daisuke snaped out of his trance.  
  
"TK, you ditched Hikari to be with me?"  
  
Takeru turned and looked him in the eye. A spark glistened in his eye and a smiled played on his lips. He leened in close to Daisuke's ear.  
  
"Of course, silly. Don't you think you're worth it?" He whispered.  
  
Takeru took off running while Dai's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Come on! I'll race ya!"  
  
Daisuke pushed the thoughts of Takeru out of his head and took off running. He could never turn down a chalange. He easyly overtook the other boy but made sure that he never went too far ahead. Takeru wanted a chalange so a chalange is what he was going to get.  
  
About half way to the fariswheel, Daisuke banged into a girl and made her fall down. Takeru never relized that Daisuke stopped until too late when he banged into him causing him to fall down and Dai to fall face down ontop of him. Takeru grinned as Dai looked into his eyes and blushed. Only when someone burst out laughing did Daisuke make an atempt to move. He rolled off Takeru and sat up.  
  
"Daisuke?!"  
  
Daisuke's blush deepened when he reilized who it was that he had banged into. It was Hikari and the person who was laughing had been Miyako.  
  
"Gomen-nasai Hikari-chan! Please let me help you up."  
  
Hikari sighed, shruged her shoulders, and let herself be helped up.  
  
Daisuke studied what Kari was wearing for a moment when they got up. She was wearing a short, soft pink, sleeveless dress with a long silver jacket that went just past her knees. Around her waist she had on a pale pink belt that hung lousely around her figure. Her hair was in ringletts held back with combs so that some of her hair hung in front of her face. She was looking a little taller than normal with her pink platform shoes on. He also glanced at Miyako just to compare likeness. Miya was wearing a long blue denim skirt, that brushed the ground lightly when she walked. It had a long slit up the side, one that went to her thigh. She was also wearing a deep red tank top that said "Love" under a sparkly heart. Around her waist was a short blue denim jacket that matched her skirt. Her shoes were navy blue and white sneakers. She had her hair up in a ponytail that fliped up ond over a hair clip in the back, with two pieces of hair falling around her face. Dai knew that Hikari was the prettier of the two right from the start.  
  
Takeru walked up behind Daisuke and slipped an arm around his waist, unknown to everybody except the two boys. If Dai wasn't blushing before he was certianly blushing now. A shiver went through his whole body. As TK gripped tighter he knew that he was going to have to get away soon or be faced with the humilation at having a hard on from another boy, Takeru to be exact.  
  
"Takeru?" Hikari asked shyly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um...would you like to come on the fariswheel with me?"  
  
Daisuke could feel Takeru let go. 'Thanks Hikari, I owe ya one.'  
  
"Sure! C-ya Suke! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"I'll get ya back Takaishi!"  
  
When Daisuke turned back to ask Miyako if she wanted to do something, whilst the couple was on the fariswheel, he discovered that she wasn't there and that she had slipped off somewhere already leaving Daisuke alone again.  
  
The wind picked up and tossed his hair about, when somebody tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, dejectedly, and to his surprise it was Takeru again.  
  
"Huh?! You better not be blowing off Hikari again or I'll..."  
  
Takeru slienced him with his forefinger to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not. Come on, I need to show you something. It's very urgent." TK said as he gazed into Dai's eyes.  
  
"Alright, but it had better not be a joke." Daisuke said reluctencly.  
  
Takeru smile broadened as he grabbed Daisuke's hand. Before Dai could even protest, Takeru was haulling him through the crowd to a suclued spot.  
  
***  
  
His heart was rushing, thoughts were flowing through him mind. Emotions surged through his body.  
  
'Finally Takeru brought him. If it wasn't for TK I wouldn't have the courage to tell you what I'm going to. I love you Dai-kun you little baka.'  
  
***  
  
Takeru came to a halt and turned to face Daisuke who was bent over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Finally we stopped! Now what the hell were you dragging me for TK?"  
  
"..."  
  
Daisuke looked up at Takeru.  
  
"Teeks?"  
  
"Huh?! Yea?" Takeru shook his head to stop himself from looking at Dai.  
  
Someone spoke softly from the shadows and startled Daisuke.  
  
"Oi, Dai-kun." 


	3. Conclusion

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And it sucks ass.  
A/N: Ok I know that most of the last two chapters were decriptions of clothes but so...I don't care! Ha, in your face! So this is the conclusion. Thought = '...' & Speach = "..." Please R & R. I was in a very hyper mood when I wrote this chapter. Gomen, heheh. Oh yeah, this is not the end of this story yet!  
  
Boardwalk: Conclusion  
  
  
"Oi, Dai-kun."  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke muttered as he spun towards the voice.  
  
The shadow revield himself to be Ken. Daisuke gasped as he saw the older boy. He was amazied at how fluidedly Ken moved over the ground. It was almost as if he were floating. But wait...wasn't Ken killed by the rabid Machinedramon? (A/N: J/K!) Ken was wearing a black rock tshirt with his grey jacket over it, and it was opened. Dai noted that he was also wearing the green cargo pants the he bought Ken for his last birthday as well as a pair of Dai's worn in combat boots. He chucked to himself as he recalled the story behind the clothes.  
  
As Daisuke sized Ken up Takeru slunk backwards into the shadows. He couldn't bear to lose his friend. And that was exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"What's wrong? It's looks as if you've seen a ghost. (A/N: LMFAO!) But really what's wrong?"  
  
Daisuke stared for a second before glancing over both shoulders. He was confused, where was Takeru? Had he left thinking everything would be fine? Nothing was fine.  
  
***  
  
'What's wrong with him? Doesn't he love him? Grr, I knew this wouldn't work. And Hikari is going to kill me! I left her all alone. Damn, I'm in for it.'  
  
Takeru thought about the time he painted the cat, he got a big ass whooping. Heh, and Hika's was most likely going to be bigger. He whinced slightly at the thought.  
  
***  
  
"Dai-kun aishiteru."  
  
Daisuke summbled backward as Ken advanced toward him. His eyes darted around looking for someone to save himself form this type of a comitment. He caught sight of a blur of green as he fell to the ground slow-mo style. All at once he could see, smell and hear green.  
  
"I'm really sorry! Let's get our asses out of here!"  
  
Takeru had dashed out of the shadows and grabed Daisuke and started pulling him through the crowd. This time through they started yelling obseanitys at them as they bumbed into them.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?!"  
  
The blond boy grined down at the aburn haired one. A grin that was pattented and well used by Takeru Takashi. He never spoke but kept running. They were going to get away from Ken if it took all TK's energy away from him. I don't think that he even considered putting Dai down and letting him run for himself. That was until Daisuke started screaming "let me down! let me down now!" Over and over again. Takeru stopped abruptly and Dai flew off his shoulder and he smashed into a brick wall. (A/N: Don't ask where the wall came from!)  
  
Dai stood up and rubbed the big bump on the crown of his head that was very rapidly forming.  
  
"Ouchies." he said in his mostest babyish tone.  
  
Takeru walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. Daisuke looked at him thinking something bad was going to happen, like it always did. But nothing happened, Takeru just stood there with his hand on his shoulders. Daisuke was getting shivers down his spine and he was growing all hot and uncomfortable.  
  
"TA? TK? Teeks?!"  
  
A finger slienced him on the lips. Takeru shushed him and reached one hand up to rub the back of Daisuke's head. Dai's hand shot up at once. One would call it reflexes, another would call it being stupid. Takeru's other hand grabbed both wrists and held them down. He pressed his forhead against the other boy's, looked deep into his eyes and started rubbing the back of Daisuke's head.  
  
His touch lingered as his eyes glistened. Brown orbs stared questioningly into blue ones. Daisuke was confused, and when I say confused I mean totally and udderly freaking confused. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"There all better." choked out Takeru, tring to hide his tears. "All better..."  
  
Takeru let go of Daisuke's wrists and laied both his arms over his shoulders. Dai wanted to shake his head but was unsure of what Tk would do next so he did the next best thing. He let go and desided to follow his instincts. They were suddenly all alone at the fair. Daisuke put his arms around Takeru's waist and hugged the other boy who started to cry from the simple display of affection.  
  
"That's it, let it all out." Dai said as he rubbed the blond's back. "Takeru, I'm here for you, just go on and cry. I'll wait til you finish."  
  
Daisuke cupped Takeru's chin in his hand and tilted his head up a little bit. Just enough so that his lips were so deathly close to Tk's.  
  
"Listen, I'm so confused. I need somebody to be there...will you be there?"  
  
Takeru opened his deep blue eyes. They held more emotion than Dai had ever seen placed there before. Not ever, even when he was mad in the digital world and freaked out at the Digimon Emperor, even when Hikari had been hurt, or even when he almost lost Angemon again. And the emotion was there for him. Daisuke felt so unworthy. Tk nodded his head and smiled a sad kind of smile.  
  
Before he thought, Daisuke did something he might regret for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and, without thinking of course, kissed Takeru gently and quickly on the lips.  
  
When he reopened his eyes, Takeru looked at him with great pain and hurt. Before Daisuke could apolgise, he broke the embrace, backed up and shook his head vigurously. He took one more look before he ran off leaving poor Dai standing all alone in the middle of the fair, one arm reaching out to stop the other teen from deserting him. 


	4. 2nd Coming

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, milk isn't blue, I don't own Digimon, so plz, plz don't sue  
A/N: Alright! Cliffhanger! It went from humor to sweet romance in like, what, two seconds three tops. And it turned out a little more angsty than I had originaly had planned. I actually didn't plan on having any angst. Lol, well I'm sorry if that's not what you were really expecting from that chapter, I just kinda said "screw you plot!" and wrote what ever popped into my brain the second it popped up in it. Um...this chapter is not going to be the ending, so keep looking out for more. This chapter is going to be pretty short though. (even for my standards) Thought = '...' & Speach = "..." Please R & R.  
  
Boardwalk: 2nd Coming  
  
  
There was a rustling sound as something from under the covers moved. A aburn head poked out of the blankets, took one look at the daylight, and dove under again. Outside the door, a shrill voice called out for the boy to go downstairs and eat some breakfast. The boy groaned and rolled out of bed with a loud THUD on the floor.  
  
"Ow..." he said as he sat up.  
  
There was a thunderious knock at the door as the same shrill voice started to complain again.  
  
"Daisuke! You can't just keep wallowing in your own self pity. Try getting up for once. Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad!"  
  
It had been three days since Daisuke's little mishap at the fair and he wouldn't even come out of his room. Not for food, not for soccer, and defently not for school. Any sort of sound hurt his ears, and he winced in pain as each word his sister Jun had yelled reached his normally unsenstive ears. But Daisuke just sat there, not uttering anything, until his Onee-chan had gave up and left for school. She always gave in quickly and Daisuke was thankful for that.  
  
Daisuke unravled himself from the blankets. As he stood, he piled them unto the bed and went over to sit at his desk. Unlike most people he knew, he never had a comuter in his room. Nor did he want one. So, like in old fashioned times, he took out a pen and some paper. He just sat there for a few minutes pondering what to write about next.  
  
Ever since the incident with Takeru, he had taken up writing. Stories where everything turned out to the characters advantage, everything goes ok in the end, no matter how rocky the road was or how bad the situation.  
  
He thought back to the day. Everything was going fine. He was having a weird time with Tk, him always disapearing and reapearing throughout the whole scenerio. By the blond boy's actions, Daisuke was so sure that he liked him. Whatever it was, it made him quite confused, furstrated and flustered. Why, oh why did he act on impulse? Grr, he was really angry at himself. But he was also saddened by Takeru's reaction. Was it so wrong to kiss him? Takeru had been flurting with him the whole evening, even leaving Hikari to be with him...Daisuke.  
  
What did he mean to the blond? He was sure that there was more than friendship shown towards him. But, then, why did he run away? Why did everything have to fall apart?  
  
Sliently shedding his tears over the paper, Daisuke decided what he had to do. Well, he would do it - just not directly. He would go to someone for help, but not just anyone could or would even want to help him.  
  
'Ken...' he thought to himself. 'Ken will be able to help me. We were just being childish before. But I don't know if I want to or not. It's obvious I have something wrong with me. That's why I'm so easly swayed.'  
  
Daisuke decided that he would go to school tomorrow and face his fears. Ask Ken about his trobules and confront Takeru. He quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs to where his mother had left him bacon and eggs. By this time, they were gone cold, but Daisuke did not care, any food right now was good enough, it didn't matter what it was. As long as it was eatible. He sat down with a HUMF and begain to scarf down his breakfast. 


	5. Clarification

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't have any money so don't sue me. You'll only get some magic and yugioh cards along with an art set. You can't have my sketchbook though! Muhahahaha!  
A/N: Thankies for the reviews! :) I know that the third chapter was kinda confusing. So here is somewhat of an explanation. Thought = '...' & Speech = "..." Please R & R.  
  
Boardwalk: Clarification  
  
  
Noise was pouring from the hallway at Obidia High. Daisuke walked up to his locker and spun the combination. The locker door stuck so he kicked it. It still stuck. Dai sighed; it was going to be a very bad day today. Just then Ken walked over to him and leaned on the locker next to his. He was staring at the floor and he looked kind of down. Regarding that the red head crushed his feelings last weekend at the boardwalk. Ken thought that the boardwalk was the perfect place to tell him. The fair had set up on it and it was fairly romantic.  
  
Daisuke kicked his locker again, but gave up after it still didn't open. He threw his back against it and slid to the floor, legs stretched halfway across the hall. Ken sat cross-legged next to him. Maybe he could explain what happened, and Dai wouldn't hate him anymore. Yeah, that's what he would do. So, he turned towards the younger boy and prepared to speak.  
  
"Dai-kun, do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
He shook his head, no. "You always call me that. It makes me sound important."  
  
"Alright, Dai-kun, I want to explain what happened last weekend."  
  
"And I need to tell you some stuff too. But you can go first."  
  
Ken took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I have loved you for the longest time. Anyways, I accidentally told Tk that I did. He told me that I should tell you, but I don't think he meant it. I asked him to help me, by confusing you and bring you to me at the fair thingy at the boardwalk last weekend. He had to tell Kari and Miya I loved you too so they were to help as well. Now, while I was waiting, I watched you. I realized that Tk was in love with you too."  
  
"He doesn't love me! It was just an act, and a very good one too!"  
  
"Dai-kun, please let me finish." Daisuke huffed and turned his head, but was still listening to Ken. "When you finally arrived, Tk had a look in his eye. And I know that he was trying to ruin my chances. You hurt my feelings, but I can't make you love me back...I'll be happy if you are. Can I still be your friend?"  
  
Daisuke smiled at Ken and gave him a tight hug. "I might be able to learn."  
  
Ken's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Really?"  
  
There was a nod. Ken jumped up and did a little happy dance. Then he sat back down on the dirty linoleum next to Daisuke.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
After a deep intake of breath, Daiskue began to tell Ken of what happened after they left him alone...  
  
"So Tk was carrying me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and I was yelling for him to let me down when he stopped. The fabric in his shirt was slippery so the laws of motion made me keep going forward and I flew into a brick wall. It was a side to the information building. But no one was around. Then Tk started acting all funny and flirty. I was enjoying it all night. So I thought that maybe there was a chance at him liking me. If I thought about it a little more then I wouldn't have done it, but I kissed him anyways. But I was so horribly wrong and that's why I've been home. I've been afraid to come to school and face him." Dai sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad that you told me Dai-kun. What are you going to do?"  
  
Daisuke stood up and looked down at Ken. "I'm going to tell him that I think I like him. But don't be sad Ken." He squat down to eye level with him. "I want to try us."  
  
After Ken blinked a few times, what Dai said clicked and he grinned. He reached up and tugged Dai's head closer to his. They both smiled reassuring at each other and Dai pushed his lips unto the older boy's.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both boys leapt apart and stared at a furious looking Hikari. She kicked Dai a few times before she started yelling.  
  
"You insensitive bastard! How could you do this to Takeru?! He cares for you, you know, and after what you did just then I don't think you deserve him. Dammit." She kicked him again and then leaned her head up against a locker. "Shimatta, I love him too, baka. Why do you have to keep hurting him..."  
  
She started crying as she slid to the floor in a heap. Ken tried to put his arms around her to comfort her, but she pushed him away. It wasn't fair! All she wanted was to be alone right now.  
  
"Where's Teeks?"  
  
Hikari glared at Daisuke through tear strained eyes. "I wouldn't tell you anyway, you prick. You'll just hurt him again."  
  
She pushed Ken backwards into Dai's arms as she ran away to the back of the school, to the roof. That's where the chosen children usually went when they were troubled.  
  
'That's it!' Daisuke thought, 'he's on the roof!'  
  
"Come on Ken he's on the roof."  
  
Daisuke started to run towards it but Ken held back. Daisuke turned back and tugged on his arm.  
  
"Ken, come on."  
  
"No. I'll get hurt again. You love him more than you love me. I know it." And with that he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Daisuke was in between a rack and a hard place now. He could chose to go after Ken and make him realize that he cared for him too...or, he could go and see if Takeru was on the roof. He wasn't very good at deciding things so he slammed his fist into his locker and ran after Ken. But did he really want to abandon Takeru? He stopped mid stride and looked behind him at the door to the roof. He looked back and forth. Finally he just collapsed on the floor in the middle of the hallway. The warning bell rang singling homeroom...then another one for class. Daisuke still hadn't moved. He just sat there and stared out into space.  
  
Someone walked up behind him, their footsteps echoing in the deserted hall. Daisuke clamped his eyes together and silently wished for whomever it was to go away. But that never happened, whoever it was stopped just behind him, silent. A small noise, a cross between a groan and a sigh, escaped Dai's lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The guy sat down next to Daisuke and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them. Daisuke still refused to look at him.  
  
"Why did you do it if you loved me?"  
  
Takeru looked down with a genuine look of sadness. "Because..."  
  
"..." Daisuke stood up and walked to the steps and leaned over the railing.  
  
"Dai, look at me." Takeru pleaded. "I wanna see your face."  
  
Daisuke just stood still, not even turning his head.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No-" Dai choked, he had been crying and he didn't want Takeru to see.  
  
Takeru stood up and walked over to him. Why did he run away from Dai? He honestly didn't know. He was scared to get hurt.  
  
"I heard about you and Ken, congrats."  
  
Daisuke whipped around and stared down Takeru, his eyes engulfed in flames. He grabbed Takeru by the collar of his school uniform and pulled him in close.  
  
"Listen, Takashi, all I wanna know is why did you leave me? That's all and then I want you to let me be alone for a while to cool off. Is that too much too ask? To be told why I was shot down?"  
  
"I-I don't know why Dai..." Takeru gulped. "I just don't know..."  
  
There was a loud echoing thud as Takeru hit the floor after Daisuke pushed him. Dai started to walk down the steps as Tk just laid at the top the steps.  
  
"Can we still be friends? I can't bear the thought of losing you completely."  
  
"I don't know if I can stand to see you anymore..." Daisuke muttered as he shook his head and ran a hand through his auburn mop. "We'll see, later." 


	6. Realizations

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Comedy / and there's some of that angst that always creeps into my stores too :(  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Central Perk. They belong to their respective owners.  
A/N: I hope that you like this story soo far. I'm trying my hardest to write without angst, but it's not working much. Oh well, I think I'll just listen to uplifting and fast music while I'm writing this. Not my usual slow depressing music, heheh. I'm going to try and make this chapter funny, but I'm just not that good at funny stuff. Oh yeah, Lex and Drake are my own creations and they're just here for this chapter. Thoughts = '...' and speech = "..."  
  
Boardwalk: Realizations  
  
  
The doors creaked open slowly as Daisuke escaped the school. Ominous black clouds drifted overhead as he walked across the parking lot. Daisuke took one last look at his school for the day. He had worked up a lot of emotions and he didn't want to sit in class brooding all day. He wasn't sure what to do next. He hadn't meant to snap at Takeru. He meant...what did he mean? He was really unsure of himself now. He had even played with Ken's feelings. But Ken did mean something special to the boy.  
  
Thunder cracked in the distance as the rain started to pour. Speaking of pouring, was Daisuke actually ready to pour out all his feelings unto Takeru? I might be able to get Ken to help me-  
  
"NO! No more using people!" Dai shouted out.  
  
He looked down at his feet. They were a lot more interesting than the people that were staring at him. Daisuke felt a pang of guilt for not going after Ken. He felt angry, sad, frustrated, lonely and just blah-ness. He didn't really know what he felt, everything was just a blur inside of him.  
  
"Ken..." He whispered. 'Gawd, I miss him. And I made him go away. I'm such a baka!'  
  
Daiskue turned with a start as someone grabbed his shoulder. And who should we expect to see standing behind him heavily breathing, face flushed? We would expect it to be Takeru...and that's who Dai thought it was too. But surprisingly it wasn't. In fact it wasn't even one of the chosen children! It was just a regular stranger.  
  
"Huh? Who're you?"  
  
The boy was about two or three years older than Daisuke and was wearing normal clothes instead of a uniform. His sea green eyes looked Dai up and down before coming to the conclusion that this wasn't who they were looking for.  
  
"Name's Lex. God, gomen-nasai, I though that you were Drake. You look a lot like him...well except for the eyes. Yours have a certain spark in them. It's cute." He smirked.  
  
But Daisuke didn't. He was very suspicious. What's with this dude?  
  
"Oi, how about we go someplace dry. We'll catch the flu if we stay out here in the rain any longer."  
  
"Um...well I kinda was going to go back to school and do something really important."  
  
"But I insist. Let's go get some coffee, my treat."  
  
Lex started leading Daisuke toward Central Perk. They went in, sat at a table and ordered coffee. Lex started to talk about school and himself but Dai wasn't listening, he was thinking about Ken. He didn't mean to use his feelings. He did care about him, but he also cared about Takeru. God, it was so confusing. He was just about to get up and leave when Lex grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yo! Hey, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minuets. I can't keep just calling you, You. What's your name, eh?"  
  
"Daisuke." He said as he tensed up at Lex' touch.  
  
Lex laughed and released his arm. "Not much of a talker are you Dai-chan?"  
  
Dai relaxed and smiled. "Oh, I talk alright. Most of my friends would say I talk way too much. But right now, I'm just preoccupied. Things on my mind ya know."  
  
"S'ok tell me your troubles then. I'm a great listener. Besides school's almost out, I don't gotta go anywhere right now."  
  
"Eh, heh, I don't think that you'd want to know."  
  
The light brunette leaned forward and grabbed Daisuke's hands in his. Lex smiled sincerely and gazed into Dai's hazel eyes.  
  
"Come on. I wanna know. If it's troubling you then it's troubling me."  
  
A stunned Daisuke sat staring with his mouth wide open. He tried to use it, opening and closing it, but nothing came out. Lex patiently waited as Dai tried to form words.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...w-well, y-you see, heh. I w-was kinda like, well I wasn't, i-it was my friend. But, um..." Daisuke paused to take a few deep breaths. "Ok, gomen, it started last weekend. When the fair was on the boardwalk. I was there alone and my best friend kept on popping up out of nowhere, surprising me and all, and flirting with me too. You kinda remind me of him right now."  
  
Lex sat back and chuckled as the chime over the door sounded. "Sorry bout that. I don't know what wrong with me. Drake would kill me if he found out."  
  
"If I found out about what?" Called a juvenile voice coming from the boy who was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Lex jumped up and grinned while waving. Daisuke slumped down into his seat, embarrassed.  
  
"Drake-chan!" Called Lex excitedly. "Come over here. I want you to meet someone." Then to Daisuke he said, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
He shook his head. "I know him from school. It's cool with me."  
  
A short auburn haired boy wearing the same school uniform as Daisuke made his way over to the table. His deep chocolate eyes, full of concern, scanned the two boys, mostly Lex though.  
  
"Hayo Suke, s'up?"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Lex, why weren't you in front of the bus stop?"  
  
Lex sheepishly turned away as he sat down. "Heheh, well I thought that Dai-chan was you. Anyways we just came in here to get out of the rain."  
  
Daisuke was getting impatient. "I have really got to go. I really have to sort out my life right now."  
  
"If you're looking for Ken or Takeru they are on the roof."  
  
"Both of them?!"  
  
Drake nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Dai-chan."  
  
Daisuke stopped at the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"You like both of them don't you?"  
  
A furious blush covered his face. Why did he have to say that out loud? Oh well, he thought as he nodded.  
  
"Well, you better be quick. And if you're wondering how I know, I saw it in your cute eyes."  
  
Daisuke gulped and waved as he dashed toward to school. He wanted to apologies...to Ken and Takeru. He was just too confused to chouse between them. He just hoped that they would understand.  
  
As he burst through the doors to the roof Hikari yelled after him.  
  
"You can't go out there!"  
  
But headless of her words, he pressed on. But the sight that met his eyes shocked him. He felt betrayed and horrified. There was Ken and Takeru playing with a squirrel. But not just any squirrel, his squirrel.  
  
"Ken?! Takeru?! What are you two doing with my pet?!"  
  
Ken and Takeru started to laugh. But Daisuke stalked up to them and grabbed Squirrelly out of their grasps. He started to stroke it lovingly, and glare at the others until Hikari put it back into its cage.  
  
"Listen Dai-kun, I don't want to get hurt. And neither does Takeru. But you have to make up your mind."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Takeru looked down and sniffed. "Listen, you wanted to know why I left. I'll tell you why. I was scared. I was afraid of you, and what it all meant. I care for you, I always will. I just want you to be happy. So I've decided that no matter what I'll always be your friend. And I'll always be here for you. Forever."  
  
Ken turned around and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry that I ran away from you. And I'm also sorry that I scared you last weekend. I'm going to be there for you no matter what. Whatever path you chouse I'll be there to guide you. And if you don't want or need me then I'll just leave you alone."  
  
Daisuke started to cry. "Listen! I know all that. I would never want to hurt either of you but I know if I chouse then it would hurt the other person."  
  
Takeru snorted. "You're too full of yourself. My feelings wouldn't be hurt if you chouse Ken over me. Well, yeah they would but only for a little while. I would eventually get over you. I'll go on living. It doesn't matter to me...pick Ken."  
  
Ken glanced over at the younger blond as an updraft of wind blew his bangs in front of his sky blue eyes. But he caught the tears as he wiped them and the hair away. What a great excuse. But what would happen to Tk if Dai actually picked Ken? Ken thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that Takeru loved Daisuke more than he could ever love him. Takeru walked slowly, deliberately, to the door as to prove that he could make it on his own.  
  
"Dai-kun, go after him. I realize that he loves you and deserves you way more than I could. He's in denial...but he's not going to be alright. But I will. I can survive this life being your best friend as I've always been."  
  
Daisuke turned around to face Ken. "How do I know that you aren't in denial too? How do I know that I'm not going to break your heart?"  
  
Ken laughed at Daisuke's stupidity. "You just gotta believe in me and my words."  
  
There was a brief exchange of hugs. Then Dai gulped and took after Tk, waving bye to Ken as he went in the doors. 


	7. Epitaph

::SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE, I HAD SCHOOL AND ALL::  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy / Angst (phooey)  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Never have and I never will cuz I don't have the dough to buy the rights. That's why you shouldn't sue me.  
A/N: Ok ok, I'm sorry for not writing this story better. This is the LAST chapter and it's really short. I think that I dragged it out long enough. I think you all knows what happened. So on with the story and oh yeah...thankies for all you reviewers!  
  
  
OfFsUmBlInK -- Thanks for not reviewing and not reading anymore, Sarah! Some best friend you are!  
  
Nine -- Dude! Thanks for reviewing my story, I appreciate it  
  
Koss Owl -- Thankies thankies thankies! Kawaii name :)  
  
Jenny -- I like cliffhangers. Don't you? Thanks for the review  
  
And for the person that never left their name, thanks for the reviews. It helped me along when I was stuck. Thanks for pointing out that chapter 3 was confusing.  
  
  
Boardwalk: Epitaph  
  
  
So that's what happened. My story of life, love and loss. Well, not in that order, but oh well. Take-chan and me have been going out now for 3 months. I think our relationship is advancing pretty well. We've been on some dates. Most everyone has accepted us, well except for my parents, but Jun is cool with it and everything. The only reason Takeru's mom and dad accepted that he was going out with another guy was because they had to go through it before with Yamato and Taichi-senpai. I think that they think they failed as parents though because both their boys turned out to be gay. Lol, I think this because when we told them Tk's mom put her head in her hands and started muttering about never ever having grandkids and his dad rolled his eyes and said, and I quote,  
  
"Well, now I failed twice. I guess I am doomed to be dammed."  
  
Heheh, but they support us, just like we all thought they would. Hikari is a different story though. She knows that we care for her, but she's distanced herself from us. She told me once that she was afraid. Afraid that if the two of us didn't work out what did that say for her friendship. She never talks anymore to anyone except Taichi-senpai and Sora-san. Tai because he's her onii-chan and Sora because she's her senpai, like Taichi is too me. They both went, and are going through the same things.  
  
But as for Takeru and me, things couldn't be better. Floating on air is only one of many ways to describe it. I had fun, telling this story. I thought that, in the beginning, I had no friends and no one liked me because they were always abandoning me. But then I learned to important things. Trust in those you care about, and never ever let Takeru beat me in a race. I might of been naive, and I still am though not as much, but I learned things that not everybody learns. Just the messed up people like myself. Yes, I do think I'm messed up...look what I put Ken through for god sakes! But that issue is over now, I got over it long ago.  
  
Right now, I just wanna throw up. Thinking back, I was a complete and utter asshole. My two best friends had crushes on me and I didn't even notice. And when I realized that I liked Tk, he was only testing himself, and was just as confused as I was. I always knew that Ken liked me though, we share a bond, and have shared one ever since the first jogress. Did I ever feel anything for him? At one point, well many, I did. I told him the truth when I said I liked him as much as he liked me. Why did the whole world have to choose one week to screw up my life? Couldn't it have spread the ruining over a period of years, like normal, and not have everything clumped together.  
  
I'm happy. I'll never know what happened if I took a different path. What if I never went to the fair that night? I was searching for Hikari, a silly crush. What if I never talked to Ken, or Takeru for that matter. What if I never went out those doors that sealed my fate entirely. Well, I won't know for sure but things would've been different. Now that I'm on this trail and I'm walking at a steady pace, I'm not sure I want to know. Turning back is impossible. But somewhere deep inside of me wants to. I want to go back and relive that episode of my life. Why? Just because I'm Motomiya Daisuke and I like to screw with my life.  
  
Well, my story is done. So if you will excuse me and forgive me for taking so long, I'll be off. Takeru-chan and I have a double date with Taichi-senpai and Yamato-sama in fifteen minutes and I still have to get ready. What am I going to wear? ...Later dayz. 


	8. Alternate Ending

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance / Comedy / Angst (the angst wasn't my fault! I swear!)  
Disclaimer: Can't think of why I would want to own digimon now. The third and forth seasons sux ass. This is mine own opinion and does not reflect my view on the first two seasons.  
A/N: I know, I know, the last chapter was supposed to be the last chapter but my best friend suggested that Ken and Daisuke make a cuter couple. I told her whatever and then got this really great idea for this fic. Too bad I'm finished right? Nope! Alternate ending, here I come! Whoo hoo! Sorry for this ppl, I think this reflects the humor part of this story. (Humor part? What humor part? Heheh.) It's a continuation of the sixth chapter. Oh yeah, but I forgot to include my newest reviewer, Fabi-chan, because I didn't read the reviews until after. Great review. Sorry Sarah, I kinda flipped at you for not reviewing then you do so, gomen-nasai. Thoughts - '...' and speech - "..."  
  
Boardwalk: Alternate Ending  
  
  
Dai gulped and took after Tk, waving bye to Ken as he ran to the door. Suddenly, Daiskue stopped in his tracks. Something from deep inside the depths of his soul cried out. Something told him he might regret this move. But what is regret? Like he wouldn't feel it anyways. No matter what path he chose no would lead him down a road of heartache on one part and joy on the other. What did it really matter?  
  
Ken watched the younger boy in interest as he shook his head violently, and look over his shoulder, back at him. Ken knew that inadvertently, Daisuke chose him instead of Takeru.  
  
"Ken?" called out Daisuke timidly.  
  
"What?" he called back.  
  
The other boy turned around and walked towards Ken. About halfway there he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Screw this!" he called out.  
  
Daisuke ran the rest of the way over to Ken who received him graciously. As Daisuke held unto Ken with dear life, Ken massaged his back, whispering about how everything would be fine now. But inside Ken was crying. Dai on the other hand felt as though something was being twisted inside of him. The other path, the one with Takeru, was being torn up and blocked off.  
  
"Aishiteru, Daisuke-kun. You know that ne?"  
  
"Hai, aishiteru too."  
  
They collapsed to the shingled roof in a heap, cuddled into each other. Hikari, who saw everything, walked over to them. She smiled and tapped Daisuke gently on the shoulder. He turned around to ram smack into a hand. He held his cheek as Kari covered her mouth and giggled.  
  
"Dai you baka."  
  
Just then Takeru walked out through the doors all smiles. Ken gripped his love tightly and grinned. All the while, the only one who seemed out of place, being confused, was the little ole redhead.  
  
"Wha?" he questioned.  
  
"AND CUT!" said a voice form out of nowhere.  
  
Miyako jumped out from a little alcove and posed with the video camera in her hands. Daisuke was now really, really confused.  
  
"What the hell?" he questioned everyone.  
  
In response they all started to laugh. Daisuke stood up and looked at Ken pleadingly, but Ken was way too occupied holding his gut from laughing too hard. Takeru stopped laughing for a few moments to try and explain.  
  
"Dai, this was supposed to be a movie, see. You know, as a gag. We going to tell you and all, but things started to turn serious. Truly, if you knew it wasn't real, then everything would be shot. We couldn't have made it this good. Gezz, it was pretty fun though...don't you think?"  
  
Daisuke looked at the ground.  
  
"Was everything filmed?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Miyako nodded, "every second. Ken did the filming first, at the fair. But then I did it. We managed to get everything, even stuff at home. Jun cooperated with us and set up a camera in your room and stuff."  
  
"So you violated my privacy and everything then."  
  
"Well," Hikari started, "maybe a little bit."  
  
Daisuke turned around and walked to the edge of the building and sat down, dangling his legs out over the edge of the roof. He stared out over the soccer field in the back of his school deep in thought. The others came over and stood by him waiting for him to say something. But he just sat there.  
  
"Dai-kun, what's wrong? Why are you so silent and sullen?"  
  
"Nuttin and cuz." was his simple reply.  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes, gave a heavy sigh and hugged Daisuke. His eyes grew wide and scared. What the hell was with the chosen today? Well, all week actually?  
  
"Listen, we're sorry. We just wanna know what's wrong. Is there something wrong with this? Ask us questions. Please Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke could never refuse Hikari before, and he still couldn't now. He stood up, but still faced away from the group.  
  
"Ok then, I will ask some questions...what do you mean by it being a movie? Was it real or fake? What I mean is did you mean anything in the movie or was it an act? Do you all hate me that much?"  
  
Takeru and Hikari started to answer but Ken stopped them so that he could have a chance to explain.  
  
"Dai-kun, let me tell you this first, we do not hate you. This film was not real, but some things in it are. Most of it was overly dramatic and we tried that. Heheh, and most of us realized something too. Never mess with a mad Daisuke."  
  
"So, what parts did you mean and what parts didn't you?"  
  
"At the fair, I was supposed to be flirting with you right. But when you smashed your head against the wall, I don't know what came over me. It was like a second instinct or sumthin."  
  
"I do love you Dai-kun. You always knew that, but we wanted to spice it up a little for the movie. How was I to know that you liked Takeru."  
  
"But I don't!"  
"So you don't like _my_ Takeru?"  
  
"Well...I'm not sure. Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure."  
  
"In my opinion, that's a good thing. Cuz he's mine, hee hee."  
  
The group of them laughed. Then one thing sprung into everyone's minds...where the hell was Iori? All of a sudden, there was maniacal laughter and a disgruntled looking Iori appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
"Looking for me?" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone else looked at him with blank faces and shook their heads. Iori gave a sad little sigh, turned around and kicked at a stone on the roof.  
  
"Fine, no one cares about me."  
  
Then as sudden as he came - he left. Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
"O-K." they all drawled together.  
  
"I forgive you all if you answer me one question?"  
  
"What's the question Suke?" chirped Miya.  
  
"What were we talking about?"  
  
Hikari scratched her head as she took ahold of Takeru's arm. "I don't remember."  
  
"I don't either, but Miyako, why do you have a video camera?"  
  
"Huh? I have a wha-" she looked at the camera. "Ummm...Idunknow."  
  
Ken gave Daisuke a sidelong glance and blushed.  
  
"Miya?"  
  
"Yes Ken-chan?" she answered excitedly.  
  
"Why don't we look at the video. It might give us a clue as to what happened."  
  
Daisuke hugged Ken goofy. "Great! Why didn't I think of that?!"  
  
Takeru chuckled and smiled one of his slow smiles at Dai as Miyako ejected the tape.  
  
"Um...guys, I think we might have a problem."  
  
"What is it Miya?"  
  
"Kari, Tk, Dai, Ken. I think that we're never going to know what happened. Um...there's no tape."  
  
Everyone sweatdroped then started to laugh. As they all slowed their chuckles, Daisuke's tummy growled.  
  
"Heheh, I think I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, let's get some ice cream." Hikari volunteered.  
"My treat." Takeru chimed in.  
  
His offer was met by a happy smile by Daisuke, two frowns from the children of Kindness and Light, and shouts of joy from Miyako. He ignored everything except the smile. They all, however, skipped out of the door, happily chatting away.  
  
As the door clicked shut with a deafening silence, the wind blew leaves in a threatening manner and a shadow passed in front of the door. There was a low gutted laugh and all was silent. But that, is for another story. 


End file.
